The Missing Girl
by Jetty
Summary: Ashleigh lifelon is your average mortal... or is she? Legolas/original (another transported to Mid-earth wooT fic)
1. Nisinen

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter one: Nisinen  
  
It was a very warm april day. Ashleigh Lifelon was in a terifically depressed mood that day. She couldn't, for the life of her, get out of The Mecalania Woods on Final Fantasy X. Two weeks in a row the guy she had been crushing on for a year and one half had promised to come over and help her with it. But both times he had failed to show.   
  
It hurt, it really did... Or at least that is what she kept telling herself. She had always been the girl who all the guys liked to "HANG" with. That is, they considered her one of them.But this was only one account of her personality.  
  
Ashleigh was to say the least, weird. She was highly intellectual and could carry on a conversation about spark plugs and make it sound interesting. Words rolled delicatly from tongue, as if she were speaking in some high dialect that was only hers. Her fascination of other cultures showed vividly in her attire. When she went to school she was forced to wear a plain uniform of burgandy and gold. In her spare time though, Ashleigh proved to be quite the designer. Her closet was full of colourful dresses, each formatted for hooping. They varied highly from one to the other. Some were corseted up the front, others the back, others tied on, some defied the laws of gravity. She loved her creativity, and hated it. It would flash in, a beautiful scenery of olden times and be gone in an instant.  
  
She threw the controller down hard and began cussing quietly, as to not disturb the household.   
"Damn you! You stoopid EH!" she pointed at the controller then sighed, vehemently pushing the button on the tv. It was Spring Break and she was stuck at home. Again. Sheena(one of her few friends) was in Florida, bored out of her mind, and Josh(her other)... Well she wasn't about to even call him. They were fighting again. With much uneeded grumbling, Ashleigh pulled on her Combat Boots and Cloak. She stood there, looking very much like an older red riding hood, flare-out skirt, apron, and all.   
  
"I'm going for a STUPID walk!" she yelled, not waiting for a response from either her mother or father. They were both Graphic Designers, and that was what they wanted her to do when she got older also. her dream though, was to be famous. She didn't care how, just to be famous.  
  
As she walked out her door several dogs of various sizes ran to greet her. At least her Dogs still cared.  
"Howdee there, shasta, trixie, Gypsie, Dixie, Limp Bizkit, Get off! Damned Three-legged dog!"  
  
She walked slowly down the road, loose shoe laces following. The wind smelt of Lavender, and rich soil. She did a quick check for traffic and walked nonchalantly across the road, only the "damned three-legged dog" following suit. The water in the bottom of the creek ran clear and beautiful, liquid glass upon the many coloured jewels in it's bottom. She bent over and tied her boots, deciding to jump across to the other side, so that she could get a closer look at the rocks and things. Water intrigued her. A creek... These people didn't even know water. Most of the SMALL population of this town just thought of water as something to drink after you plowed up a field, or to bathe in.  
"Once a week." she thought laughing to herself. Kentucky was every bit of what you heard. Well, for the most part. In the cities like Lexington and Louisville you had malls and Starbucks' and all that... But here. Let's just say the closest mall was 1 1/2 hour drive. And Jetty loved malls. Shopping just made her feel good. But back to her fascination with water. Ever since she was little every Saturday, and sometimes after school, she would lonesomely trot off to the beach to swim, surf, and sun. Now, she rarely stepped foot outside, it made her too homesick. Ever since she had moved here six years ago, all she'd done was dream for the ocean, to smell it's salt and collect seashells(illegally or otherwise).   
  
Ashleigh Dipped one long finger into the cool water and then emmersed her entire hand. A gentle breeze had picked up and the smell was intoxicating. Before she realized what she was doing, she was washing her face in the cool liquid, the hot sun beating down. Something stirred behind her, and set her off ease. Reluctantly, she left the stream and headed on up to their old black barn. Once inside she sat down on one of the stools she'd taken up there. The barn was old, and was by far not a place to escape the breeze. Dreamy air wafted in through cracks of the walls as the building heaved and moaned. Ashleigh stood again and quietly took a canvas and paint brush from the cabinet. She then also took out paints she had mixed herself, and a few extra utensils such as a palete knife, and a water bottle. She sat back down and looked out the open door of the enclosure. A beautiful scene of dandelions, and Lavender bushes shone through. She picked up her brush and was just about to pick up a colour when she heard something tearing through the weeds next to the barn's wall. Terror-stricken she stood there listening, and watching through those same cracks which emmited that unearthly scent.  
She recognised the growling part of the bundle that kept hitting the barnside to be Limp-bizkit(3-legs). The part that kept groaning and yelling something incomprehensible seemed to be in great pain. And so with much displeasure across her features, Ashleigh put down her brush and walked around tentatively.   
"DAMNED THREE-LEGGED DOG! You're hurting whatever that is! Sto-"   
Ashleigh gasped as the dog immediatly jumped away, as though she had hit him with a stick. He never payed attention to commands.  
  
The mass moved, groaned again and then looked up at his heroin, who then proceeded to scream shrilly. He moved like lightening grabbing her, and covering her mouth with his hand.   
  
"Lau![1]" the man whispered, holding her tightly. Limp-Bizkit came flying back at him for another go but he was too quick for the dog and ran into the barn, climbing the rafters as if they were mere pavement. Ashleigh, meanwhile was still screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"nén..." he said when she finally had stopped screaming and was crying. He released his hand and turned her to look at him. She was sobbing erratically and trying to get away. She reminded him of a butterfly that you tried to hold in your palm. He stroked the side of her face gently with an exquisitly carved hand. This caused such an amount of curses and slaps that he had to watch for falling. He looked into the depths of her eyes, Snow colored with an edge of icey blue. She realized he was analyzing her, and took this to her advantage.  
  
"Get the fuck off me! I don't know who you are, or why you're sneaking around my barn, but..."  
he cut her off swiftly, a crease at his brow.  
  
"Firima[3]?" he looked disappointed by this statement and immediatly released his tight grip on her arms. "Forgive me," he said quietly, not meeting her look of astonishment, "I- thought you to be an elf." she folded her arms across her chest, inky hair drifting down past her shoulders.  
  
"Forgive you? first you act like a rapist, and call me by weird names, and now you're just letting me go?" she looked at him strangly. His hair was like the sun on the sand. It was tied back into braids and such. She looked down at his clothing and almost burst out laughing.  
"Oh dear god, the pigs may fly! Morgan County is having a Renaissance Fair!" he looked up at her apparently pleased by her change of mood, and shyly blushed.  
  
"It was Quenya."  
  
She looked at him blatantly and then started laughing again.   
"Okie- where is josh? Did he put you up to this to get me back for the whole cherry soda thing cause- what are you doing?!?" she gasped as he took her hand softly in his and stood up, perfectly poised on the beam.   
  
"Escorting you to safety milady." he said very seriously, slowly stepping off of the rafter, her hand still in his, and balancing on a lower one.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked gulping as she looked down.  
  
"Be assured, I would not Jest at your life being threatened."   
  
Something about this man caused her to trust him. She never trusted anyone. As He landed gracefully, and she rather ungracefully on the ground, Limp-Bizkit growled steadily.   
"Hush!" she called to him, scoldingly.  
She noticed for the first time that their hands were still linked. She abruptly jerked away.  
"That is some soft skin," she said, changing the subject, "What do you use? Bert's Bees?" The look he gave her was one of pure truth and innocence.  
  
"I've yet to hear of this Byurt you speak of. Are his powers truly healing?" she was getting sick of this guy's fake accent and dialect.  
  
"Okay buddy, listen up. You may come to my house and use the phone to call some of your friends-if you have any-(i should speak she thought) and have them come get you. Now, for this to work I need to know your name- My parents are a little weird." she looked at him pointedly.   
  
He went into some sort of elaborate bow, knealing on one knee to kiss her hand. She flushed, and kicked herself mentally.  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Theranduil, King of these woods, if they be Mirkwood... Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo[4]." she sighed at the sound of the beautiful language he spoke. For some reason it created a deep longing in her soul.  
"And might I ask of yours?" he said, bowing again.  
  
"Ashleigh Lifelon, but everyone calls me Ash." his eyes lit up at her name.  
  
"That is a truly excuisite name, what is it's meaning in your tongue Ashed Leaf" once again, another name was changed by his dialect, but it was even more beautiful.  
  
"It doesn't have a meaning." this small statement caused him a great displesure. Horror struck the man's features as if he'd seen a ghost.   
"What?!?" she asked looking behind her, he got weirder and weirder.  
  
"No meaning? How can a name have no meaning?" he looked at her with pity and grievance.  
  
"No one's name MEANS anything, unless it's latin or french or something... or if your name was Bastard-but still." once again she found his fingers on her lips.  
  
"You should not use such course language, milady... My ears ache from such ugly words seeping from such beautiful lips." Ashleigh had stopped thinking this man was weird... he was now definnitly STRANGE.   
  
"I-I-I..." she stammered trying to think of anything to say. But this man had charmed her, there in her own barn. After trying to "rape" her. And calling her weird names, and dressing like peter pan.  
  
"If your name hath no mean to it, I shall rename you." he smiled at her, stroking those velvety locks.  
  
"Mhhhhhhhmmmm..." she said, only hearing half of what he was saying.  
  
"I shall call you Nendili[5] for that is who you were meant to be." she had began quivering uncontrollably under his gaze. His touch, although it was light, startled her.  
"Are you chilled?" he asked ready to take off his own cloak.  
  
"N-No. Just tired." she said wakeing up from her dreamy state.  
"C-Come on to the house and you can call your friends- or whoever."  
  
"Milady?" he asked as she walked past him.  
  
"You can call me by my name."  
  
"Nendili, are you a mortal?" she looked him in the face and laughed.  
  
"Sheena will never believe this."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
End chapter 1  
  
HAHAHAAHA! now wasn't that interesting? Hmmm... Yea I know it's been done but who cares, I was inspired today. well, please R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
1. Lau- NO!  
2. nén- water   
3. Firima- Mortal?  
4. Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo-A star shines on the hour of our meeting   
5. Nendili- Water-lover  
  
  
have fun!  
lol  
  
Jetty 


	2. Ambarto

author: jetty  
title: The missing Girl  
Chapter two: Ambarto  
  
  
Ashleigh led Legolas to her house. It was quite difficult because of his drawing an arrow everytime the wind blew. When they at last came to her front door, without any help from the dogs who were going insane, she was relieved to find that the cars were in the garage. this strange character would probably have passed out if confronted by a red jeep. She opened her front door and peeked in.   
"Okay, come on i'll show you to the telephone." she said easing it open and creeping into her room. Legolas obediantly followed, eyes wide as saucers. She closed and locked her bedroom door and handed him the phone. He looked at it curiously. She pushed the talk button and a light hum filled the room. Legolas jumped four feet into the air and drew his bow once again.  
  
"What the fuck is your prob-" she was cut off by her phone being kncoked clean out of her hand and busting on the wooden floor, an arrow stuck straight through it. She was just about to inform him he was going to pay for that when she noticed he had left her side to look at the poster on her wall.  
  
"Where did you get this milady? It is excuisitly detailed..." he ran a slender finger down, tracing a river on the map.  
  
"It's my brother Clif's. He's into that 'Lord of the Things' bullcrap or whatever it's called... I thought it was cool so i hung it up."  
  
"This Clife..." she smiled at the pronunciation, "He is here?"  
  
"Yea... but I doubt he'll see you. He's probably on his phone chattin it up with Jacey Curd..." He walked stealthily from the room, heading down the hallway.  
  
"Well, hang on a sec, you don't even know where you are going. Hell, just follow the music." Legolas opened a door and loud punkrock filled the air. A boy of eighteen sat on a bed, staring at a magazine, periodically saying "uh-huh" to the phone. Ashleigh cleared her throat and he looked up. Pale as a ghost he dropped the phone. A high-pitched "Clif? Clif? Hello!?!?" could be heard from the floor.  
  
"You're-You're-You're..."Clif stood up and turned off the CD player.   
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Son of-"  
  
"Theranduil, Lord of Mirkwood." Clif completed, walking over to the elf. He reached up a hand and tugged at his ear. Legolas looked confused and jerked away.  
"You're in my room. You're on earth. You're real. you're-"  
  
"Getting on my nerves." Ashleigh said and put her hands on her hips. "You know him?"  
  
"He's only the most famous elf since his father!" he almost squealed. Ashleigh burst out laughing.  
  
"Elf... Geez what is this some sort of elaborate joke. lemme guess, a bunch of your friends are under the bed." she walked over and looked under, only to find old records and a guitar case. She looked at him, not the least bit dismayed and started looking in every crevice of his room. Meanwhile, he and Legolas were discussing something she couldn't understand, although she heard "Back to Middle-Earth" and "Gandalf"  
  
"Alright Clif-wad, you got me. I can't find anyone."  
  
"Ash, I'm telling you it's not a joke, he's the prince of Mirkwood, in Middle-Earth."  
  
"Prove it." she scoffed, getting tired of her older brother's childish games. Legolas and Clif exchanged a glance and then Legolas told her to point at something outside of Clif's window. She picked an apple tree about 20 feet away. Clif opened the window and Legolas raised his bow. Quicker than lightning, he shot five arrows one down the middle of the other straight into the middle of a knot on the tree's trunk. Ashleigh, still not convinced just stared at him.  
  
"So what if you're into archery. Don't you have something like a magic knife or something???" Legolas looked at her and then smiled. He leaned out the window and began saying something in that weird language again. or was he singing? She gasped as hundreds of birds came flying towards the house. Cardinals, chickadees, humming birds. He said something softly, "Aiwe Kambe Nendili." and a large white dove landed gracefully on Ashleigh's hand. It cooed quietly and was answered by another which alighted beside it. Ashleigh just stood in shock. They couldn't have been telling the truth, and yet... There she stood. Beside a stranger with pointed ears and long blonde hair. Who spoke in a funny language. Who could summon birds. Who had been in the woods. Who spoke of odd things. Who didn't know what a telephone was.  
  
She blacked out.  
  
!*~*~*~*~!  
  
When she came to, she was lying in Clif's bed, Legolas sitting beside her brother on it's edge. Seeing them next to each other, she was shocked to see how grungy Clif looked. She had always thought her brother was "a catch" but next to an elf... Did she say elf? Elves aren't real. But there one sat. They were looking in a book called "Travel Troubles: how to go away or come back, by Ginny Malfoy" They seemed excited and Clif was reading quite quickly. Legolas looked over at her and smiled again. His smiles were strange to her. They conveyed confusion. When he smiled at Clif it showed a happiness, like when you win at that stupid duck game at the fair. But when he smiled at her, his eyes questioned her, as if there were something he didn't understand. She yawned and then streched.  
  
"Did i miss something?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Yea, we found out how to send him back."  
  
"Oh." she said, for a reason she didn't understand, she felt resentment. She didn't want him to go.  
  
"Aha! The Spell. We have to go back up in the woods to where you came from."   
  
*******************  
  
They walked back up the hill to a clearing in the bush and trees and stood there.  
  
"Well Nendili, it has been a pleasure in our meeting... Perhaps one day, I might find you again?" he bent down and lay a gentle kiss between her eyes. She blushed a bright crimson and just nodded. Clif looked at her sideways and smiled. He then walked over to Clif and shook his hand, "And you Clife, thank you for finding this spell."   
  
"It's been an honor to meet you, and I hope this works." Clif then began telling him what to do.  
"Stand there and close your eyes..." Clif then began reading something in that weird language again.  
"Ambarto Ernil Edro!"   
  
Light swam in from every direction and knocked Ashleigh to the ground. She found herself enveloped in darkness and then by sound.  
  
  
  
And all Ashleigh knew when the light dimmed was that she felt new... And was in someone's arms.   
*****  
  
  
  
DUH DUH DUH DUH!!!!!!!! PLease R/R thanks to:  
  
Naira Kemenfea  
leepy took  
AND  
Orothoroniel aka Celena  
for r/r!  
  
luff ya all, jetty 


	3. Eldanor

author: jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter three: Eldanor  
  
  
And all Ashleigh knew when the light dimmed was that she felt new... And was in someone's arms.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
They both opened their eyes at the same time, drowsy until they recognized the eyes that stared back. Ashleigh jumped up from underneath the elven-prince shouting.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work-" her mouth dropped open when she realised that these were completely different woods. These were woods of late summer, golden and green... Not still-dried woods from winter. She looked all around for her brother, only to see he was nowhere to be found.  
"C-clif?" she asked turning around in circles.  
  
Legolas just lay there on the ground, looking from the trees to the girl, and back again praying for an answer. The only one he recieved was a worried look exchanged between the two of them.  
Ashleigh took on a look of complete lunacy. This frightened Legolas terribly.  
  
"Ohhhh... I get it," she said finally, pointing a finger in the air, "I've fainted again and this is all a dream... Yea, that's it." she began laughing hysterically and walked over to where Legolas now sat. She very cheerfully pulled up his sleeve and pinched his bare arm, rather harshly. He yelled out "Ai!" again and rubbed the swelling. When he looked back up to his assaliant, tears were running down her pale cheeks.  
"Fuck...I-I never FELT a person in my dream before..." she said helplessly, eyes mysteriously dark. She sobbed loudly and sat down hard on the ground. Legolas moved to comfort her, but she pushed him away.   
"Leave me alone PRINCE." she spat out the last word as if she were confronting an enemy. She buried her face in her kneea   
"Holy Shit, im insane." She stood up and looked up at the sky. She looked to Legolas just in time to see his wince.  
  
"Please milady, do not use such fowelities. It does not become you." the elf responded, also standing.  
  
This time, for some reason, Ashleigh didn't argue. Maybe it was the peacefullness of her surroundings, singing trees and sugary wind. Or maybe it was because she felt younger... Almost like a child. Well certainly, she still was a child on earth... Only seventeen. But she had no idea of how young she was in this world.  
  
Earth. She thought. Sound-filled stillness everywhere. She missed it. The smell of asphault when it rained... The sound of a car from the inside at one in the morning. The light of the sun shining in through your blinds. You curse it until you don't have it.  
  
"I'm never going back, am I?" she whispered, facing him again. His breath caught in his throat. She looked angelic standing there, the wind in her hair, the sea in her eyes. A single tear had escaped again. it had run quickly and silently down her cheek, mingling with her charcoal hair. He found himself erasing the distance between them in seconds, his hands gracefully plotting themselves on her fragile arms.  
  
"Do not cry Nendili..." he said, reaching up to rub the tear gently from her face. She didn't fight him. The wind, the trees, and his charms slowly were getting to her, and she was very upset to find herself attracted to him. It was like a love-drug. He treated her like a girl. Or as if she were a porceline doll. *a cussing hazardous porceline doll.* she repremended. He slowly pulled her into his chest, allowing her to rest her head upon it. She could hear his heart, and it was steady. Like rain. *Everything is becoming so artistic to me.* she suddenly thought. Before this unexpected adventure, she were more likely to drop dead then to be found bouting poetry or describing the air and the trees. She suddenly found herself dozing off into his arms. His scent (spices and grass if you must know) was wafting into her system like incense. And just like incense, it knocked her out.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ashleigh awoke to two people talking. When she opened her eyes, a beautiful woman was talking to Legolas. And Ashleigh... Well she was in Legolas' arms. The woman smiled at Ashleigh and looked back up to Legolas.  
  
"I think your water sprite has awoken." she said, in what Ashleigh assumed to be a teasing voice. Somehow, Ashleigh could tell that Legolas had blushed. He gently set her on the ground next to him. She looked drowsily at him and then back to the woman as she spoke.  
  
"Hallo, my name is Arwen..." she reached out a hand and shook Ashleigh's. Ashleigh, suddenly overwhelmed by her surroundings (they stood outside of what looked to be a great city of trees) said dreamily, "Hello, I'm Ashleigh." she then stopped to see the look upon the woman's face.  
"Ah, so you were raised by men then?" she said looking interestedly at Legolas.  
  
"Uhmm... Yea..." she replied, still not quite understanding the situation.  
  
"Of course she was raised by men Arwen, she IS a man." he said wondering what his freind was getting at. This made Ashleigh start laughing quietly... *He just said i was a man. Fuck i act like i'm tweakin or something*  
  
"Are you so sure Legolas?" she said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Why?" he asked, uncertainty evident in his voice.  
  
Arwen walked over and gently placed one slender finger upon Ashleigh's cheek. She then, grinning matter-of-factly, pushed her dark locks behind her ear. Her now very very very pointy ear. For the second time in that day, Legolas looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Oh god what now?" she asked as Arwen began laughing, a sound clear like the sound of water into a glass bottle. She walked cheerily over to Legolas and clapped him on the back.  
  
"Care to explain this to me?" Ashleigh asked, still sleepy.  
  
"feel your ears." Legolas said, still awed.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously then put one hand upon her right ear. Her eyes popped out of their sockets.  
"What in the holy-" she stopped when she saw his eyes also grow bigger.  
"world..." she finished, as if another word had never crossed her mind.   
  
"It looks like we will have to start calling you Nendili permanently." Legolas said, looking at her approvingly.   
  
"Because all elves' names mean something." Arwen finished laughing again.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Nendili screamed.   
  
Legolas reached her just in time to keep her from hitting the ground.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
WooT! yes people i DO know it's been done. But I don't give a crap. I'm inspired. Maybe she IS fainting too much. Ah well, call it jet-lag.  
  
Thanks:  
Iden's garden  
Fearless Kitty  
Chibi-Chingo  
and  
Nightshade  
  
for R/R!!!  
  
  
Jetty 


	4. Amaurea

author: jetty  
title: The missing Girl  
Chapter four: amaurea   
  
  
Nendili awoke to a symphony of birds all around her. At first she thought she'd fallen asleep on her canvas again. But when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a large room under the convers of a very large bed. The intrecit detail of the woodwork told her that her adventure had not been a dream. She sat up slowly, taking in everything. This was the most naturally-litten room she'd ever been in. The walls themselves seemed to pour out light. She absentmindedly began twirling a strand of dark hair between her fingers. It was now glossy and so dark that blue shown through it. Her fingers then traveled up to her ear. The points still stood. She thought she would be ill.  
  
"Ah, you have awoken hinya(my child)" a man in regal attire suddenly spoke, causing her to jump. But somehow, his deep Auburn eyes seemed to calm her to her very soul.  
  
"Yes, though I fear I may not be awake at all..." she said, looking suprised at her own choice of words. Being in this room made her ache to be proper. Suddenly wishing she knew how to hold a salad fork.  
  
"Have no fear in this place." he replied. "You are safe from any hazard in my home."   
  
For some reason, Nendili found she could not grasp the words with which to reply. So she just smiled weakly.  
  
He stood suddenly and walked to the door.   
"My daughter Arwen should be up in a moment to help you dress. Odd attire you wore." he then added a brief apology for the comment of her clothes. Then he left. Nendili went back to admiring the room. She looked under the many linens to find herself dressed in only a simple pair of white tights and some sort of huge t-shirt. These were the most comfortable clothes she had ever worn she decided.  
  
A few moments later the tall dark-haired elf walked in again.  
"Remember me?" she asked softly walking over to her bedside and sitting upon it.  
  
"Yes." Nendili replied, remembering their previous meeting. She then also remembered Legolas.   
  
As if reading her mind, Arwen began laughing softly and looked up to the ceiling.  
"Cundu has been making quite a fuss over you..." she said finally, looking her in the eye. "I think he is quite stricken with you... And am I correct in thinking that you return his feelings...?" Nendili went red up to the ver tips of her ears. She looked down at her lap and then started when another burst of laughter filled her ears.  
"You are a strange one..." Arwen said studying the girl's face. Perhaps you have some human in your blood? Elves do not show emotions they do not wish to..." she looked deep into Nendilis eyes causing her to shiver.   
"Come now, i've picked out the perfect robes for you..." she said lifting herself gracefully from the bed. "It matches your eyes... and would compliment your hair also..." she held up a dazzling set of light blue robes. Thin silver embroidery was done up the bottom and down the arms. It depicted several buterflies and what seemed to be waves and raindrops. Pearls, or something quite like them lined the cuffs of the sleeves which were about a foot in diameter. The sleeves and bodess were tighter than she would've liked, but she dealt with it. The long flowing bottom liked an inch of dragging the floor. She was also given a pair silver slippers. Arwen helped to pull her hair up into a complicated twist, interlaced with more pearls. When Nendili looked into the large mirror, she didn't recognize herself. As a matter of fact... She couldn't remember her name. She knew she hadn't always been Nendili. What was her name?   
  
The thought of being nameless scared her to death. She looked back at Arwen with tears in her eyes. Arwen, sensing the problem slowly walked over to the girl and touched her shoulder.   
  
"You're going to see Gandalf the Grey this evening... He'll help you." she said softly, wiping away a stray tear.  
"I promise." she added pulling the girl into a hug.   
  
"Is he an elf too?" Nendili asked suddenly.  
  
"No..." Arwen replied looking at her at arms' length. "He's a wizard."   
  
At this, Nendili collapsed to the floor in tears.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A wizard.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
WOOT! ahahahha! now wasn't that... er boring... hehehe.  
translation:  
chapt 1: Fragrant Water  
chapt 2: Upwards-exalted  
chapt 3: Elvenland  
chapt 4: Dawn  
  
Thanks to:  
Lady Celeste  
Iden's garden  
Twittering Pig  
and  
Nightshade for R/R!  
  
they are the reason i update :D PLEASE R/R!  
  
ooohhhh btw... Arwen called Legolas "prince" in quenya when she said Cundu.  
  
-jetty 


	5. Omentie

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter five: omentie   
  
  
"I'm dreaming." Nendili sobbed out at last, having nearly cried herself tearless.  
"Dreaming? Far from it... Actually we think you may have just woken up. Prince Legolas has told us of how he found you, lying out in the woods... He thinks you've fallen. Do you remember falling?" Arwen looked at her on the floor.  
  
*Why would Legolas lie?* she thought to herself. A great fear arose from the pit of her stomach. *maybe he doesn't remember being transported here through a portal... or anything.* more tears fell down her cheeks as she stammered out a final "no."  
  
"Well, come on... We'll talk with Gandalf later. He'll figure it all out." she smiled again at the younger elf and walked her out the door.  
  
!*~*~*!  
  
Arwen walked her to a large pair of golden doors at the end of a long hallway, "Prince Legolas should be inside, just sit with him. I'll be back in a little while, I hear that a friend of mine has arrived in the night." she winked at Nendili and walked away, humming a cheerful tune. Nendili took in a deep breath, not knowing what to expect inside and opened the door cautiously. She was overwhelmed by the sight before her. Three long tables stretched across the gigantic room, each filled with foods. The aroma nearly knocked her down. There were chairs lined up against each of the tables and it seemed none were empty. She scanned the room for blonde hair, only to find several people with platinum coloured heads. Finally, a pair of soft blue eyes met her own and smiled at her. She sighed in relief and hurried over to the table at which Legolas sat. He wore dark green pants and tunic, and to her suprise no bow and quiver. He stood as she sat down, and then took his own seat again, smiling at her.  
  
"You gave me a fright." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Startled at the sudden touch, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm quite frightened myself." she finally responded, gaining strength as every moment passed.  
  
"It still confuses me, how you seem to just let your emotions show upon your features. Perhaps you were cursed as a child?"  
  
"I've been told I don't show any of my emotions. Perhaps being so far away from home-Why DID you lie to them Legolas? Why did you make up that story about-" he silenced her and whispered in her ear a swift "Later." he looked a little worried but smiled anyway.  
  
"Now, I do not know how long you have been away from this home of yours, you must eat." he began helping her to fill her plate up with breads and jams and meats. He refilled her glass for her, even though she told him that she was sure she had the strength to lift the small pitcher of wine.   
  
She had never tasted such delicacies in all of her life. The closest thing to real wine she'd ever had was a Fuzzy Navel, and that was just a cooler. The meal went on and she was introduced to several people, most of whom she forgot their names just after. Finally she saw Arwen come through the doors, escorted by a rugged man with long locks of dark hair streaming down to his shoulders. He was very handsome, and had a kind glitter about his eyes. Legolas smiled sadly as he watched them come in. He had a deep look of sympathy in his eyes.   
  
"Legolas?"she asked, becoming more comfortable with his name.  
"Hm?" he replied, looking back into her eyes.  
"Who is he?"  
"He is Aragorn. A Royal among men."  
"Ah."she said. *a man...like me. no, the old me.*   
"Legolas?" she again said.  
"Yes Nendili?"  
"Who am I?" he gave her the same look of sympathy.  
"I'm not sure." he answered, looking to an old man who sat further down the table. The man turned and looked back at him, smiling kindly.  
"I'm not sure."  
***************************************************************  
  
Weehoo, keep those Reviews coming! sorry it took so long, im really busy! also apologies for it's shortness!  
  
jetty 


	6. Elrond Herth

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter five: Elrond Herth  
  
  
After an hour of eating and talking, Legolas and Nendili walked out of the room through a back door that led them out into the sunlight once again. It was a pavillion, a gazebo of sorts in the center. They sat down on a small bench inside of the gazebo, no words traded between them. Nendili just watched him, a slight crinkle of thought in his brow. She could tell that this was important business with this 'Gandalf' character, so she didn't interupt his thoughts. Moments later, the old man who Legolas had been looking at in the dining hall was sitting himself down across from them, and standing his staff in the corner.  
  
"Terribly fine morning, eh Legolas?" the man spoke, breaking the elf from his concentration.  
"Tancave! How are you Gandalf?"   
"Ah, about as well as could be expected. And you?"  
"Fair, a little confused, but fair."  
  
"Good, and you milady?" Gandalf smiled at Nendili.  
"Good, I suppose." she answered.  
"Splendid! Well then, let us get to business, shall we? Now, Nendili what do you remember about your journey to Middle-Earth?"   
  
She looked at him for a moment and then thought about everything she could remember,   
"I remember Clif, my brother trying to send Legolas back, in the woods... And he said some strange words, and then there was this blinding light. Then I woke up and we were here. In the forest..."  
  
"These words he said, do you remember them?" he asked. She shook her head but Legolas began muttering to himself.  
"I think I might..." he said, getting up and pacing.  
"The first was Ambarto, i think."  
"Yes, that would be the traveling part of the spell."  
"The last two were, Edro, ernil... But not in that order. Ernil Edro."  
Gandalf thought about this a moment and then looked at him, a smile playing upon his lips.  
  
"Upwards-exalted prince and princess Open. Your brother was no sorceror, I can tell. The correct words were Ambarto Cundu Edro, that would've only transported Prince Legolas."  
  
"But Sir, I am no princess." Nendili cut in, the only flaw to this explanation.  
  
"Yes..." Gandalf said, again thinking, "This is what troubles me. Perhaps, if I had more time to think... But I have a feeling that we will be traveling sooner than expected. Oh, goodness look at the time, We all have a meeting to attend!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I just put up this chapter, because you all are like goling mad crazy, lol.   
  
CHAPTER PREVIEW:  
Council of Elrond, what will Nendili do when she finds out that her only hope of going home, and her Prince are going off to war?   
  
-jetty  
  
PS: i'll probly have chapter 7 up by at least sunday (my cousin's wedding is tommorow.) 


	7. The Council of Elrond

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter seven: The council of Elrond  
  
Nendili walked toward the council meeting with no more knoweledge of her past than when she had first sat down in the Gazebo. She was puzzled, because she didn't know why she would be attending a meeting of the council of Elrond. They met up with two short men who were quickly introduced to Nendili as Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. A loud bell rang out and signaled a warning for all of those who would be late to the council. They were led by Gandalf to a large porch, Sam forgotten behind. Elrond was there, and several others were seated in sience around him. The same man who had been seen with Arwen stood in a corner to himself. Frodo was taken to Elrond's side and announced.  
"Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo, son of Drogo. Few have ever come here through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." he then introduced everyone else, several elves. A dwarf named gimli, Aragorn the man who had been with Arwen, a man named boromir from the south, Legolas who stood by her side, and finally she was introduced.  
  
"And this would be Nendili, an elf of foreign lands who has also asked many questions, though not verbally that may be answered here." she blushed as several apprasive and not so enthusiastic looks were cast upon her. Legolas' hand found her shoulder and he gripped it comfortingly.  
  
Elrond then called upon three other elves. One of red hair named, Feanaro. She had a grace about her that was unrecognisable, and yet it felt warmly familiar to Nendili. The other two were as different as night and day. One silver-haired with blonde streaks down it's entirity, named Calaquendi. The other with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, named Helca. His eyes conveyed love and warmth that betrayed their colour.  
  
Several things were discussed, events of the wide lands of Eastern mountains, and rumors of revolutions and battle plans. Then finally a topic was reached that everyone had a say in. the discussion fell upon Moria and the dark happenings that were going on all throughout Middle-earth. Finally a short man-Hobbits as she learned they were called- began telling a great tale of a ring and dark lords of old. After he had finished, Gandalf stood and began speaking of things that Nendili didn't understand, of reading ancient scrolls and such. But one thing that he said struck a chord with her:  
  
'One Ring to Rule them All, One Ring to bind them, One Ring to bring them all, And in the darkness bind them...'  
  
This caused such a stir inside her that she got a little dizzy. Memories began flooding back to her, memories of battles and things she had never seen. And yet, She was in these memories. As were several of the people standing on the great porch. She at last cleared her head as Legolas began to shout, his face contorted in distress,  
"Alas! Alas! The tidings with which I was sent must now be told..." he went on to tell how the creature Gollum had escaped. After several minutes of distressful talk about the creature, topics were turned again, this time to a man named Saruman who apparently was a powerful Wizard, more powerful than Gandalf himself. Gandalf told another tale of how Saruman had betrayed them all. Nendili began getting very tired of all of this nonsense and wished that she had declined to come to this silly meeting. She was about to drift off when they gained her interest back. Topics turned back to this ring they had been discussing.   
"Then," said a man by the name of Erestor, "There are but two courses, as Glorfindel already has declared: to hide the ring forever; Or to unmake it. But both are beyond our power..." they sat for a minute, all thinking when finally Elrond spoke.  
  
"We must take it to Mordor. We must send the ring to fire."  
  
Silence fell again. Nendili felt a deep darkness rise up from her soul. Something about this had to do with her, but she didn't know what. Boromir began to speak about Saruman again. It was obvious he hadn't any understanding of what was to be done. Then there was much talk about how to get the ring to Mordor. Elrond kept talking about 'they' and 'them' which confused Nendili, because as she understood it, only one person could weild that ring. Finally her question was answered as Bilbo Baggins, uncle of Frodo, asked the same question aloud.  
  
"The messengers who are sent with the ring." Elrond answered.  
  
"Exactly! Isn't that what we are really here to decide??? Can't you tell us who? I am very moody when I miss my noon-time meal..." no one spoke. Everyone sat deep in thought. The noon bell tolled in the distance when suddenly a small voice spoke.  
  
"I will take the ring," It was Frodo, "though I do not know the way..."  
  
Suddenly stricken by the seriousness of this situation, she found words were spilling from her lips, words that her brain had not formed.  
  
"And I will travel with him." it had not only been her voice though. the three elves who had been introduced as Feanaro,Calaquendi,and Helca, had also said the same words. Legolas looked down at her in shock and then up to the others. Elrond just took on a look of great keenness.  
"If I have understood eveything in this council correctly, I think this is a job that could not be performed any better by any other besides master Frodo... And if I have correctly interpreted a Prophecy that even now lays written on parchment of old in my chambers, you four are the best to go with him."  
  
"But surely you do not mean for him to travel with only four elves as company Master?" Sam called out, tumbling out from his hiding place behind a great pillar.  
  
"No indeed!" said Elrond, turning towards him with a smile. "you at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to seperate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
  
Sam sat down, blushing and muttering. "A nice pickle we have landed ourselves in, Mr. Frodo!" he said, shaking his head.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Weeeeeehhoooooo!!!! that was a very hard document to type. Most of that is summed up from the chapter in the actual book Fellowship of the ring, The council of Elrond. shooweee. new characters oooooooooooh ahhhhhh!  
  
Jetty 


	8. The Council of Elrond (part two)

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter Eight: The Council of Elrond(part two)  
  
letter from the author:  
  
it has been brought to my attention that Feanaro is a recycled elven name and apparently an important one, so i appologize. Er- I'm only part-way through Fellowship of the ring so I have no idea about the whole name thing. Again, sorry.  
-jetty  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Also with you shall travel eight representatives. Although they may stray unto other paths along the way, they will go with you as far as they may. But who besides Samwise would be daring enough?" Elrond gazed around the circle at each of the men (and in Feanaro and Nendili's cases women) that stood on the porch.   
  
(AN: I don't remember in which order these go but i tried...)  
  
"He shall then have my wisdom, as much as he needs." Gandalf said and stood next to Frodo.  
  
"And my sword." Aragorn came and stood behind him.  
  
"And my Bow." Legolas left Nendili's side to stand next to the Hobbit.  
  
"And my Axe." the iffy sounding Gimli said, trotting over next to them.  
  
"And my knoweledge of the lands east of here." Boromir said.  
After a moment of silence Elrond spoke again:  
"Alas! This is but five... Who else would go?" he was suddenly stricken with a slight smile. He bent over into the bush surrounding the meeting area and hoisted from it...  
"Took! Merry! So Delighted you decided to join us!" he said cheerily. The hobbits' eyes were wide as saucers. "You then, are volunteering to have a go at this journey?" he asked smiling.  
  
"You would let us?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I would."  
  
"We would very much enjoy being allowed!"Merry said scrambling up onto his feet.  
  
"Then this completes the group. Many blessings unto you weary travelers! Your journey starts soon. Now, on to the long-awaited meal." and with that the meeting was over. Legolas escaped from the group and grabbed Nendili by the wrists softly, yet forcefully.  
  
"I must speak with you on urgent matters." though her stomach strongly protested she followed him through the main house and into his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and then locked the door. She didn't know what he wanted to talk about but she was sure it wasn't what it looked like. She then chuckled out loud. He turned to see the cause of her amusement and when he found it he too laughed.   
"I'm afraid that what I have to talk to you about is not a laughing matter... Do you know of what Prophecy Elrond spoke?"  
  
"I fear I do not know of any prophecies Legolas..." she looked at him, confusion written on her face.  
  
"This Prophecy of which he speaks is one that I too have heard. I have heard it since I was young. And I would like to tell it to you..." he didn't wait for a response, he just started to depict the tale.  
  
"Long ago a Wizard by the name of Godric had a vision of the future. He saw terrible destructions and Fiery torment. He saw it's cause to be a ring of great power, and the ring's carrier to be of great honor and courage. He recorded the appiration on a series of four scrolls that are now in the hands of the elves. All except one, the fourth... But in the third he mentions Four figures of light. At first he says there were four, but one by one they disappeared. And after the fourth disappeared, a great darkness swallowed all of Middle Earth, and torment reigned. That is the last line of the scroll, and that is all of the knowledge we have." Nendili thought about all of this for a moment before asking;  
  
"And-Who has the fourth?"   
  
"Sauron." Legolas sat down next to Nendili, and without realizing it took her small hand in his.  
  
Enjoying the contact, Nendili didn't move to remove it.  
"But, Legolas what has this to do with me?" she asked.  
  
"We think... That you, Feanaro, Calaquendi, and Helca... May be the four lights,or talents as we call them. And in that case you must go with us on this treturous journey. Whether I-er, any of us wish it to be so or not." he caught himself in the middle of the statement. Nendili looked up at him. Legolas was looking down at there interlinked hands with a curious glint in his eyes. He looked back up at her finally and smiled kindly, standing.   
"We should go to dinner now." she stood, not breaking the link and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm famished."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
HEY HEY HEY! short, but that's because im working over time on the next few chapters which i promise are more exciting.  
  
thanks to all my R/R peeps and such. Thank you so much for the feedback, it really helps!  
  
-Jetty 


	9. Testing Fire

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter Nine: Testing  
  
Nendili and Legolas walked down to dinner together without speaking. Legolas was happy just enjoying her company, and Nendili had too much to think about. In the day and one half that she had been in this odd land she'd learnt more confusing things about herself than she thought possible. She was an elf, from another world, and now she was a talent about to set out on a voyage she had no idea about until a few hours ago. Damn this place was so tiring without her realizing it. She stifled a yawn and chanced a sideways glance at Legolas. He was indeed handsome, in that muscular yet fragile sort of way. His delicate fingers were intertwined with her own in a way that radiated caring and love. But it also conveyed that his feelings for her were more than just friendly, he really cared about her...And maybe that he loved her. Nendili wasn't just plagued with questions about how to get home anymore, now she wondered if she really wanted to go home. She couldn't remember anything that she had really cared for in her world other than her family, but she couldn't even remember their names anymore. Suddenly a feeling of fear gripped her heart and she stopped, dead in her tracks. Legolas had stopped too and was gripping her hand more firmly.  
  
"Something evil this way comes..." Nendili whispered without really thinking and then looked up at the elf. He was straining his eyes to see through the now crowded lane. Before another word could be spoken someone at his elbow cleared their throat making both Nendili and Legolas jump. Who could've snuck up on two elves without their hearing him? Only another elf of course.  
  
"Calaquendi! You scared us nearly to ends!" Legolas snapped, stepping out from his protective stance in front of Nendili.  
  
"I beg of you forgiveness Prince Legolas, and Misstress Nendili, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am called Calaquendi." he took her hand, now free from Legolas' grasp and kissed it softly. Nendili blushed from the intimate contact and didn't notice Legolas' grimace. The red haired elf dropped her hand and smiled up at her.  
  
"I was just on my way to dinner and was going to ask you to accompany me, but seeing as you are already going with Prince Legolas..." Nendili flushed and looked at her new silver shoes. Again she missed a lovely exchange of glares between the two.  
  
"I am sure that Legolas wouldn't mind if you were to join us... It's not very kind to allow a nice elf like yourself to sit alone... Right Legolas?" Legolas looked at her with wide eyes, sighed inwardly and nodded.  
  
"Many thanks then to both of you. But I would never impose..." Legolas mumbled something inaudible but Nendili just shook her head.  
  
"I'm inviting you, you are not imposing at all." she smiled and they all began walking toward the Great Hall, Legolas on one side of her and Calaquendi on the other.  
  
*So this is how it is then...* Legolas thought and drew slightly closer to Nendili. *Bring it on Calaquendi... Bring it on.*  
(AN: LMFAO...ahaha... I'm rolling in my floor now.)  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
They sat down and again ate past their fill. Nendili and Calaquendi discussed their plans for the future before this unplanned involvment in the prophecy. Legolas just sat back and watched with knowing eyes, seeing the way Calaquendi laughed with her and gently brushed his hand against hers... It was making him quite sick actually. He was very pleased when he found an interuption. Gandalf had entered and cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of them all.   
  
"I need to speak with The Four alone, please follow me..." all who had been at the meeting looked to the "forseen four" (an: lmfao), the rest just looked confused. Silently they stood and followed Gandalf out into the courtyard.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"We begin your testing immediatly!" Gandalf stated slowly, looking at them all.   
"First to make sure you are all genuinely talents."   
  
He led them first, to a shallow pit filled with oil drenched cloth. Gandalf dropped a ball of fire from his staff into it.  
  
"Now, the first challenge is of flame. If you are true talents, you will come out of it unscathed..." they all looked at each other uneasily.  
"Don't be frightened..."   
  
A sudden trust welled up in Nendili and she calmly stepped forward to the edge of the fire. She tentativly put one hand into it. The flames licked her skin but were cool as the breeze blowing through the valley. She smiled, relieved and began to walk accross the flames. It was only a square of Five feet by Ten. She soon had crossed it and looked back to see that Calaquendi was merely feet behind her. She had the feeling that they would become closer by the end of her adventure. His kind smile and mysterious eyes lured her into a sense of peace and she liked that.   
  
Just as Calaquendi was stepping up out of the flames, two gasps were heard behind him. One belonged to Helca. The other to Feanaro who was now being lifted into the air by the flames. There was a small flash of light, starting between his eyes and quickly swallowing his entire body. Helca rushed to him but was pushed back by the winds that had begun to whip around the pit. The light disappeared and Feanaro was gently let back onto the ground. He had been wearing a white tunic when he had stepped into the pit, but was now adorned in a brilliantly red and black set of robes, with complicated designs up the bell-shaped sleeves and chest. Helca grabbed him and held him tightly to her, silent tears flowing gently down her face.  
  
"Feanaro. Talent of Fire." Gandalf stated nonchalantly, beckoning for them all to follow.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter9... wow. lol. You can thank Becka for this update.... lol sorry it took so long! more updates soon i PROMISE!  
  
xoxo  
jetty 


	10. The Talents

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter Ten: The Talents  
AN: From now on i will probly be going by the movie because it's much easier than reading the book over and over... Sorry if that angers any of you lol... JETTY  
  
  
  
"And now for the test of Lightning." Gandalf stated, as the group followed him into a small building. Gandalf and Feanaro stood in the doorway. Gandalf gestured for them to continue walking into the room. it was the darkest place Nendili had ever been. The floor was hard as rock but smooth like glass and their shoes made noise as they walked across it. Nendili, Calaquendi, and Helca continued walking until they heard the faint voice of Gandalf shout "Stop!" Moments past and nothing happend. Suddenly a great flash of light illuminated the room for a moment., From Nendili had seen this room was decorated much in a Victoria manner. Heavy red velvet drapes hung from the ceiling and ornate chairs and tables lined the walls. Another light flashed and another, and soon she was reminded of a strobe light.   
"What is this? Nendili shouted, for the light made a loud noise when it flashed.   
"Lightning!" Helca called back. Another flash occured and Calaquendi was blasted into the air. He hung for several seconds before the familiar light washed over him, causing the whole room to be illuminated, revealing it's refined decor. He landed gently on the ground, clothed in robes of cream and gray and black. He smiled gracefully at Nendili, as Gandalf proclaimed,   
"Calaquendi, Talent of Lightning." Again, they went outside.   
  
They walked down to the river, it's banks overflowing slightly from the heavy rains. As the rushing filled Nendili's ears she sighed. She had missed the sound of water.  
"The Tests of Water and Ice..." Helca and Nendili looked at each other with determination and resignation as they crossed together walking atop the cool depths, the current not fazing them. It was like walking on a matress, it gave way only the slightest bit. They reached the middle of the river uneventfully. Nendili stopped walking and was about to talk when she felt something seize up inside of her stomach. Light was shining through her fingertips as the water swirled around her, lifting her up and twisting across her arms and stomach. She felt her own soul begin to stretch, it felt like the water went straight through her. There was a sound like doves crying and then fabric, more liquid than silk was wrapping around her. Before she could even register what was happening, she heard Helca gasp and looked over to see that she too was now clothed in a beautiful flowing gown. Her long white hair twisted up in an updo worthy of Hollywood princesses. In a flash, the water around Nendili became hard as marble. The two girls landed swiftly on the ice.   
"Helca, Talent of Ice. And Nendili, talent of water."  
  
The soft fabric was cool and pleasent against her skin. The dress was light blue and long sleeved. The bodice was embroidered with silver lillies, which Calaquendi seemed to take a very long note of. Her Onyx hair had been curled into tight ringlets that grazed her ears.  
"N-Nendili, you look..." for once Calaquendi's never ending wit and charm were cut off. Nendili blushed and played with her seamless skirt.  
"You too." Calaquendi grinned and linked her arm in his. The others were already walking away toward the Great Hall.   
*Legolas will be angry,* Nendili thought, *when he sees me walking with Calaquendi. Perhaps I should not... Although I enjoy Calaquendi's company... I don not see in him what I see in Legolas.*  
  
Lost in her own musings, Nendili failed to notice that the aforementioned elf was walking right toward her, a look of mixed feelings upon his face. Was he smiling or grimacing??? She looked up at Calaquendi to see that he too wore a frown, staring straight back at the approaching elf.  
  
"Legolas!" she called, smiling and gently freeing her arm from Calaquendi. Legolas broke his staring contest with Calaquendi and looked at the girl in front of him.   
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked, looking appreciatively at her dress. Unlike Calaquendi he only barely glimpsed the bodice before he had crossed the distance between them and held her face between his hands. "You look radial, light, more beautiful than ever!" Nendili went crimson. Calaquendi made a grunting noise behind her.   
  
"I'm the talent of Water!" she grinned up at Legolas, feeling like a small child in her proffessor's gaze. The smile disappeared from his face. "Legolas? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing of your mind Irima. I'm fine."   
  
This was not very reassuring but Nendili decided not to press further. She found herself wanting to hear his laugh.  
"EEreemaw?" she asked, "What's that?" Nendili got her wish. He laughed, though gently. It was like wind rustling leaves.  
  
"Lovely, Irima, Lovely... We need to work on your Quenya."  
"My what?"  
"Quenya-One of the languages of the elves..."  
"Well, i'm sure that between you and Cala-Where'd he go?" she asked looking around. The Talent had disappeared. "Oh well..."  
A clock somewhere tolled 8 times.  
  
"Is it as late as that?!?" Legolas gasped, taking her hand. "Surely after those hobbits Merry and Pippin are through we won't be able to get a bite to eat, even a crumb!" he smiled mischieviously and began running toward the Great Hall, Nendili in tow.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
End chapter 10 hehehe... aren't you glad? 


	11. The Talents 2

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter Eleven: The Talents  
  
  
Days passed in Rivendell like minutes. Days for Nendili full of eating and training in Talent from Gandalf. She could now easily control her element of water. Just touching the water with the tips of her fingers she could create a Tsunami if she wished it. She also found herself spending much more time with Legolas. He and Calaquendi often kept her entertained with fierce debates about bow shape and arrow poison. She had the sneaking suspicion that they were really fighting over herself, but she would hurriedly tell herself "I am not narcissistic, I am not narcissistic..."  
  
Everything was going splendidly as usual. It was a cold snowy December day and Gandalf had cut her lessons short so that he could let Helca practice with snow all day. After an hour of the icy cold, half frozen water, Nendili was walking cheerily toward the Great Hall.   
"Nendili!" a voice called from the shadow of a doorway.  
"Who is there?" she asked timidly. Although she found much rest in Rivendell she was still suspicious of most people.  
  
"It's only me Nendi." Calaquendi chortled, walking out into the sunlight. He was dressed splendidly in dark blue robes, his hair tied back in a bit of ribbon. He looked ages older when his hair was pulled back, his eyelashes flaked with snow.   
  
He walked,smiling toward her, the cold wind stirring his hair.  
"Aren't you cold?" he asked her, taking into account her dress. The sleeves had large elegant slashes cut up to her shoulders.   
  
"You know better than I that elves do not get cold." Nendili replied.  
"You don't feel it even in the depths of you soul, a cold vast darkness of eternity?"he asked, lifting his fingertips to graze her lower lip. Nendili stayed silent. Her lips trimbled suddenly as she shuddered. Calaquendi smiled.  
"Perhaps you are colder than you thought. Here, let me-" he captured her lips with his own, his hands quickly pinning her against his firm body. Nendili could hear a roaring like a waterfall behind her eyes. This was new and dirty and wrong. She found herself struggling against the elf with all her might. But he wouldn't let her go. Her screams died in her throat as she heard him chuckle and he let her go. She stumbled back, banging her elbow painfully on the stone of an archway. She could taste blood in her mouth from his brutal kisses. She spat it out on the snow covered ground, turning ivory to velvet as the crystals gave way and melted beneath it. He chortled again and striding quickly over to her he pinned her against the cold wall.  
"Can you feel it? The emptiness of endless time drifting on and on??? How can you not?" tears were now breaching her eyelids as she struggled pointlessly against her captor. His eyes had a mad set to them, the pupils huge, only a vague rim of Golden brown circling them. Malice was written clearly across his face and an evil smile played upon his lips.  
"You can't defeat them you know..." he said suddenly snapping her back to reality.  
"The Dark lord will rise again in triumph and smite all those who stand in his way. Lights will burn out by the thousands, and in the end evil will prevail." for the first time since he had spoken his eyes connected with hers and he licked his lips hungrily.  
"Come to our aide, and no harm will befall you. You can have everything... Power, life, love..." again he paused and inched towards her, looking her straight in the eyes.  
"The decision is yours of course, no pressure."  
"No, none at all." she said spitefully, spitting out more blood.  
"You look so beautiful when you are angry..." he said, inching ever closer. She'd had enough of his smarmy accent and ere. She spat another mouthful of blood in his face. He grimaced and pushed her down in the icy bank. He never even moved to wipe away the blood, it just dripped down his chin and fell to the snow.   
"Is this your decision then? You'd rather die than serve our lord?" he asked, walking towards her shaking form. She merely glared at him.  
"Well then, you'll have to die." he pulled out his sword and touched the tip of it. blood dripped from his finger.  
"Sharp as Legolas could get it... He's a fine swordsman that elf is, pity he had no idea..." his grin broadened.  
"Well, farewell water nymph..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"And now i'm here, and about to embark on this insanely urgent journey with your lot." Merry finished telling his life's story to Legolas as he waited for Nendili to return. He'd been near sleep when Merry's tale had ended. Legolas smiled at the hobbit, excused himself, and made his way over to Feanaro who sat alone.  
  
"Where's Helca?" Legolas asked, leaning casually on a chair.   
"She's practicing with Gandalf. She'll be gone for hours... Where's Nendili?"  
"Well, I suppose she must be with them because she's been gone for ages."  
Feanaro gave him a funny look.  
"Doubtful..."  
"Why do you say that?" asked Legolas, coming forward a bit.  
"Because, Gandalf's had us practicing on our own for weeks." it only took a few seconds for the words to sink in and then Legolas was gone, leaving stares and murmurs behind him.  
  
"Gandalf!" he shouted as the wizard's hat came into view over the top of a hill. The wizard looked up at him from a pile of frozen objects. Beside him sat Helca, freezing a pitcher of water.  
"Yes Legolas?"  
"Where's Nendili?"  
"I've not the slightest, she left a few minutes ago..." Legolas sighed with relief and smiled.  
"Then she hasn't been gone long?"  
"Oh, no..." Gandalf replied.  
"Thanks!"  
Legolas walked back toward the Great Hall at ease. What had he ben thinking? Of course nothing was wrong!  
  
As he walked toward the Archway that led into a back alley he knew was a shortcut to the Main Hall he heard the muffled voice of someone. He crept to the edge of the wall and looked through the small space between it and the next. Calaquendi Stood visible through it, a look of anger clear on his face. He was looking down at the ground where something lay. It looked to him like a bundle of blue silk and lace.   
"Is this your decision then? You'd rather die than serve our lord?" Calaquendi asked the bundle, walking towards it. It did not respond.  
"Well then, you'll have to die." he pulled out his sword and touched the tip of it. blood dripped from his finger.  
"Sharp as Legolas could get it..." Legolas' eyes widened in recognition.  
"He's a fine swordsman that elf is, pity he had no idea..." his grin broadened.  
"Well, farewell water nymph..."  
Realization struck Legolas like a blunt on the head. He stood only for a moment and then ran out toward the red headed assailent, knocking the sword out of his hand. But before anything could register he heard quickly spoken elven words and felt a painful shock run through him. He heard someone scream from behind him and as he fell to the ground his head landed on the soft fabric of silk. He heard more elven above his head as his eyes unfocused and he fell unconcious.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
one review... one. ONE! gah!!! i cannot work under conditions such as this!!! Please review!!!  
  
XOXO  
much luv  
jetty 


	12. lórë

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter Twelve: lórë  
  
  
"Coiva Melda, Coiva..." the voice was sweet to Legolas as water and he drank it in. He did not know how long he had floated in the abyss of unconciousness but he willed himself to wake.  
"Hwesta Coiva Melda, Legolas." he opened his eyes slowly, blinking away blurred light. He shut them back against that light but when he opened them again he was shielded from it by a shadow. But it was not a shadow, it was someone's face.  
  
"Quilde Legolas." the lips parted and the words softly spilt from them. Legolas strained to sit up and was immediatly braced by a small hand against his back. He sat up against the pillows at the headboard. Someone had closed the drapes against the windows in his room. He looked at the face again and as his eyes focused he realised it was Nendili. There were dark half circles beneath her blue eyes and her hair was dissheveled. The hand that held his was clammy and pale. He lightly brushed the palm of her hand with his fingers, causing Nendili to sigh. She stood up from her chair and embraced him, sobbing against his hot neck. Cool tears hitting it and causing him to shiver slightly. He pulled his arms up around her and held her tightly against him.  
  
"I was so worried, you hit the ground so hard and then-" Nendili sobbed loudly.  
"Quilde Nendili." he interupted, stroking her hair.  
  
"Nendili. Prince Legolas is awake now, you should go and rest. I fear you yourself are in a worse predicament then the Prince. You will see him later, do not worry."   
it was Aragorn. Nendili released the firm grasp around Legolas and smiled softly at him through her tears.  
"I'll be back Legolas." she promised, squeezing his hand and walking slowly to the door. She paused to lean against the wall as though she were too exhausted to go on.  
"Should i walk you..."  
"No, Aragorn, I'm fine." Nendili answered. She took a deep breath and then left the room.  
  
"Aragorn what happend???" Legolas asked as soon as her slow, retreating footsteps disappeared.  
"I can only tell you what I have been told." Aragorn answered, looking not at Legolas but past him at the intricate molding on the wall. Legolas nodded and Aragorn continued.  
  
"Nendili was confronted by the talent Calaquendi in the alley where you were all found. He tried to force himself upon her and she refused him. When she refused him, he prepared to kill her. That's where you came in and knocked the sword from his hand. However, being a talent, he had one hand up, on you. He struck you with a powerful spell, rendering you unconcious. Nendili in turn, cast a very powerful spell at him, knocking him unconcious, but not permanently damaging him. The spell was very complicated, and took much of her strength. She picked up his sword and prepared to run him through with it when Gandalf and Helca arrived. The guards took Calaquendi to a cell and were going to take Nendili too but Gandalf insisted she come with him. She was so weakened from the spell she nearly fell asleep as Gandalf and the guards argued. Gandalf brought you and her here and she has not left your side since. She has not eaten, she has not slept." Aragorn stopped and looked at Legolas, he was staring at the ornate quilt beneath his hands.  
  
"How long has it been?"  
"Nearly two days."  
"You did not make her eat?"  
"She refused."  
Legolas fell silent. Why would Nendili be so worried about him? He realized now just how dark and sunken in her eyes had seemed, how tears had clouded her vision as she leaned against the wall of the room. She had been in terrible pain.   
  
Legolas quickly got out of bed and pulled an emerald green robe out of his wardrobe. Aragorn did not question him as he walked out the door. Legolas walked quickly down the corridor and entered a room to his right. Nendili was walking softly over to her bed, a bowl of fruit in her trembling hand. He could feel what was about to happen and rushed into the room. Sure enough, the bowl fell from her weak grasp and shattered against the floor. Legolas grabbed Nendili and set her upon the bed. She was crying and cursing at the same time, muffled English and Elvish blending with sobs. Her bare feet were bleeding from the glass and Legolas quickly grabbed a damp cloth that set in a bowl on her end table. He lay it over the cuts and pressed firmly stopping the bleeding. He looked up at her pale face and was saddend to see that she would not look at him. Tears were tracing their way down her cheeks, falling from her lashes. He reached up and held her face in his palm. She looked down at the white cloth, it was slowly becoming scarlet.   
  
"Irima, Melima, look at me..." Legolas said, brushing the hair from out of her eyes. Nendili sat silently as if in deep thought.  
"I do not wish you to be this way. you act as if you've done something wrong... You've done nothing wrong Melwa..." she looked up at him silently with an ere of confusion.  
  
"What does it mean?" she asked, her voice strangled like water through an old rusted pipe.  
"What?"   
"Those words... I do not recognise them..." she explained, taking the cloths from her feet and putting them into the water. She lay then with her back braced against the soft pillows on her bed. Legolas lay down next to her, propping his head upon his hand, and draping the other arm across her stomach lazily.  
  
"Irima, desirable. Melima, fair. Melwa..." Legolas paused and looked deeply into her eyes. "Lovely." he gently kissed her chaft lips, barely sliding his tongue into her mouth. She felt a shudder run through her body at his delicate touch. He kissed her as if she were made of thin porceline, he touched her hair as though it were a fine silk, he tilted her head slightly, delving slowly deeper into that sweet mouth. He tasted like chocolate and peppermints, and wine. Nendili realized she was holding tightly to the front of his robe and slackened the death grip. She was so tired, but this felt so good, so different than anything she'd felt before, she hung on to the memories that were already forming in her mind, his touch, smell, taste... But suddenly he had stopped and was looking at her intently.  
  
"You are tired Nendili, you need your rest. I will stay here with you if you wish." she nodded silently at him. Legolas gently picked her up and lay her beneath the covers of the bed. He then climbed into bed beside her. She sighed as he slid up against her, his warmth radiating against her, his soft breathing falling into sink with her own. Within seconds they were both captured by sleep, dreaming things they would never remember, but dreaming blissfully nontheless.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
End chapter 11  
  
yum yum yum R/R PLEASE!!!  
xoxo  
jetty 


	13. It isn't easy to wake up

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter Thirteen: It isn't easy to wake up  
AN: I'll make this short and simple. I write for myself, not anyone else. You are entitled to you're opinions and they do not bother me. I will not apologise for following my own mind to satisfy another person. If this story is bothering you, why do you continue to read it? To those of you who enjoy it thank you for the kind words.  
  
  
  
  
Legolas awoke to the gentle clink of metal against ceramic. He felt slowly around for Nendili until he realized his head was laying against her stomach. Suddenly the clinking stopped and a hand reached beneath the twisted blankets to retrieve him from beneath them.  
  
"Morning." Nendili said, the darkness nearly faded from her vibrant eyes.  
"Morning?" Legolas asked looking out the window. "I can't believe I slept all night..."  
"Actually," Nendili interupted "You slept for two nights, as did I."  
Legolas was about to say something else when his stomach growled terribly.  
"You haven't eaten in days, here..." she took a bowl of porridge from her end table and, without shaking, sat it in his hands.  
"But, this is yours, Surely you must be..." and then she smiled and showed him the three empty bowls that were on the tray.  
"Oh."   
  
Legolas ate the entire thing and ordered up four more. When he had finished he lay back relaxed against his companion.  
"Nendili?" he asked her as she gently ran her fingers through his long blonde locks of hair.  
"Yes Legolas?"  
"Why were you so concerned with my health?"  
Nendili's hand fell to her side. Although Legolas could not see it, a flush creeped across her face. After some quickly put together thoughts Nendili answered him in a question.  
"Would you have not been the same if it were I?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"hauta-Legolas! I care for you... Laiqualassë, melane meletyalda..."  
"No!!! Never call me that!" Legolas turned around to face Nendili, grabbing her wrists firmly. "You mean so much more than that. My bloodline means nothing!" he was stroking her face lightly now, tracing her defined jawline and lips. A single tear fell from Nendili's eyes.  
  
"But truly, you are Meletyalda. And what when this is all over??? You will go back to your palace and Gandalf will send me back to- to..."   
A fierce reality fell upon Nendili in waves. She couldn't remember from where she had come. She couldn't remember any of it. The last thing she remembered was waking up with Legolas on the forest floor. His heartbeat soothing her as he carried her shaken body. Sobs were tearing at her now. Legolas was holding her tightly against him as if she might die.   
"Shhh love, shhh... Do not fear what will happen. I will always keep you safe from the terrors of this world, and whatever one you fell from. I caught you then, and I will always catch you. Do not fear falling." Legolas softly kissed her shoulder and neck, His hands massaging her back, relieving the tension that had been building for weeks. Her crying subsided but quiet moans still parted her lips as he continued his path up her neck and chin and cheek and her nose. He looked into her eyes deeply and then heard a knock. Nendili cursed aloud, causing Legolas to smile. Reluctantly, he got up and walked to the door. If only this intruder had stayed away, he may have shown Nendili just how much he loved her.  
  
"Ah, Gandalf." Legolas said, opening the door to allow the wizard's entrance.   
"Good Morning Legolas...Nendili." he smiled at her and walked toward the bed. He sat on the edge of it and held her face in his hand, tilting it from side to side.  
  
"The Restoritive seems to have worked, you look as lovely as ever milady!" he exclaimed, causing Nendili to blush. Gandalf chuckled at her reaction and stood.   
"And now for some less heartening news..." Legolas's head snapped up.  
"We leave tommorow." Gandalf turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Legolas walked back to it and locked it, although he did not feel much like carrying out his plans. He walked back over to the bed and sat down with his back to Nendili, his head in his hands. It was true that he enjoyed a good adventure, but he'd never felt as vulnerable as he did now. Not only was he putting his own life in the hands of fate, but also Nendili's. He heard Nendili sigh unhappily and then he felt her warm arms encircling him from behind. Her chin was resting on his shoulder, the long tresses of Onyx hair flowing over his bare chest. She kissed his neck softly, enhaling his scent. He turned his head and captured her lips with his own. She easily relented to his tongue allowing it to mingle with her own. He carefully turned around in her arms, laying her down on the sheets and devouring her mouth. His lips pulsed over her throat, causing her to moan. One of her hands was in his hair, the other pressed firmly against his chest. She felt so beautiful and peaceful when she was in his arms like that. He looked deeply into her eyes and she felt the sting of tears against her raw cheeks, and then his delicate kisses on her eyelids, quietly begging her to stop crying. She kissed his cheek as he pulled her up into his lap. They sat there for a few minutes, Legolas gently rocking her against his chest, his heartbeat again calming her tattered nerves. He wasn't the only one who was scared. A bell rang nine times in the courtyard and Legolas groaned. It was time for the trial.  
  
*************************************************************************************** 


	14. Trial and Punishment

author: Jetty  
title: The Missing Girl  
Chapter Fourteen: Trial and Punishment  
AN: I don't own LOTR but i do own all of the "Talent" characters. I also own this story.... sorry i know it's been several months but i've been terribly busy with skool and stuff... uhmmm I'm even starting another story so look for that soon.  
xoxo  
  
This was the oddest trial she'd ever seen. They all sat in a circle similar to the council of Elrond. Only this time it included only noble elves (the jury), Nendili (the prosecutor), Legolas (her council), Calaquendi(the accused), and Elrond(the judge). Elrond looked very grim. Calaquendi sat in a small stone chair, looking completely relaxed.  
  
"How do you plead Calaquendi, son of the Moon?" the faint malice on his face never faded, and neither did the smile.  
"Guilty as charged wise Elrond." several of the elves mumbled to themselves. Elrond looked mildly suspicious.  
"Guilty to it all?" Calaquendi paused then spoke.  
"I deny nothing." Elrond sighed sadly and looked to the jury. They all nodded.  
"Then I charge you with High treason and Harrasment against another talent, and attempted murder to two elves. The punishment... Eternal damnation." Nendili's eyes grew large. Damnation? She hadn't thought it would be this serious. Legolas didn't stir as two elves in auburn robes walked out, carrying large bows. They had only two arrows, but she could tell they were nasty ones. Black feathers and wrapped in golden braid. These were not arrows of war, they were for close range targets. Calaquendi looked up at them happily.   
"Sorry to deprive you of this..." he said, grinning.  
  
Two arrows splintered against the stone chair. He had disappeared. Legolas jumped up defensively. Elrond only sat looking on in mute sadness.  
  
"Then..." everyone quieted at his tone.  
"It has begun."   
  
Legolas grabbed Nendili's hand and bowed to Elrond. Elrond motioned to the door and mouthed. "Be attent."  
  
*~*  
  
"What happend?" Frodo asked as the elves hurried past.  
"Is he dead?" Sam asked.  
Legolas stopped and looked at them, Nendili stared in disbelief at the leaf cluttered ground.  
"He's gone." the hobbits looked confused.  
"Dead?" Pippin asked warily.  
"No." Legolas led Nendili away, toward her bedroom to pack for the journey. Less than ten yards away from the hobbits she stopped and turned back to them. She walked back to Frodo and took his hand. Legolas looked on in interest. She bowed before the small man pressing her forehead to his hand, unshed tears rolling down her cheeks. Frodo was shocked and looked to Legolas for answers. But Legolas was just as confused as him.   
"I've failed you Master Frodo." she whispered, removing her forehead but refusing to look him in the eye.   
"Your forgiveness is not asked, only your understanding. Frodo felt tears forming in his own eyes then and he fell to the ground with her, grasping her hands in his. He looked up into her eyes and touched her face.  
"You are at no fault Nendili... If I could have helped YOU I would have." He hugged her, causing her to sob eratically. She held him like a doll, stroking his hair, which was wet with her tears.   
"Thank you Frodo Baggins, Ring keeper." she parted from him swiftly. Walking ahead of a very subdued Legolas. He didn't understand the ways of Hobbits and Talents. Elves were elegantly emotional, never suffering. But Hobbits and Talents were recklessly emotional, and he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last of their suffering. And even as he fell into step with Nendili, he felt a million leagues away. She looked up at him and smiled softly, taking his hand in hers. They didn't speak until he returned her to her room. They stood just inside the doorway, staring deep into each others' eyes. Finally, with a kiss to her forehead, he wished her a goodnight. As he closed the door he felt something tug at his heart. His hand hesitated at the knob, inches away. He should run back in and comfort her.  
  
"No..." he thought, "She needs to find herself before she finds someone else."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Short but more coming.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviews and emails me. keep threatening to kick my ass! ^_-  
  
xoxo  
jetty 


End file.
